


Wear My Heart on My Sleeves

by TwilightSiren



Series: Heart on My Sleeves [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Yeji, Pain, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSiren/pseuds/TwilightSiren
Summary: Hyunjin knows he loves to easilyHis mom told him to be carefulBut he can't help itHe can't help but love them even when they will never love him back
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Heart on My Sleeves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913458
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Wear My Heart on My Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back with another unrequited love one-shot. This is the last one with unrequited love that I have planned. It's a Hyunjin based and filled with Hyunjin ships. But, as you know it's unrequited love, so who knows how it'll end. I don't want to tease too much cause I feel like it would ruin the story. So, let's get into it.

His mother always warned him to be careful about boys. She said that he was a lot like her. He would fall in love too easily just as she had years ago. She didn't want him to go through the same pain she had before finally meeting the one. She made him promise that he would be wary. That even if he wore his heart on his sleeves, he would be cautious around others. Hyunjin had agreed back then, even though he had no idea what his mother was so worried about. Hyunjin knows that when he loves, he does it with his entire being. Once he's gotten attached to someone, he will never let them go. He never saw this as something to worry about though. It's never hurt him to be so open with his emotions. Until it did. And Hyunjin finally realized why his mom told him to be careful. 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

Hyunjin grew up with the same group of friends since elementary. They had met on the playground and had clicked instantly. Even though they were different ages, they got along very well. Chan was the oldest of the group. He was in fifth grade at the time and a senior in high school now. He were like the group's dad or chaperone ensuring they wouldn't get into too much trouble. Chan was the dependable one, someone Hyunjin always could turn to in the time of need. Chan had a bunch of other friends his age, but he always spent time with their group even if they were underclassmen. Jisung and Felix were his age. In the same grade three class and struggling sophomores in high school. The two were like twin terrors at times, but Hyunjin knew that the three of them would be friends until the end of time. Jisung always made Hyunjin smile and Felix is the sweetest human-being he's ever met. The last of their group is Jeongin. The darling baby that Hyunjin had adopted as his own, much to the boy's chagrin. This group went through it all together. Hyunjin couldn't have happened to have a better group of friends. Of course, Hyunjin is friendly by nature and was close to basically the entire school. There was no one that Hyunjin didn't like and no one that didn't like him. The boy is sweet, kind, and just irrevocably nice. He's one of those people that you can't hate. He's too good to be disliked. Too good to even be real. Maybe it was the way he was so open with his emotions that made people like him so much. So, you can see why Hyunjin never thought it was an issue. Being so loving with the world. That changed when Hyunjin fell in love for the first time. The first time he crushed on a boy. When Hyunjin started dance class, he met another student that was a year older than him. His name was Minho and he had taken Hyunjin's breath away. He was just something else entirely. There was something in the way he moved that drew Hyunjin in. When he danced, his eyes burned with passion and he looked like a swan. There was something beautiful and ethereal about Minho that Hyunjin just adored. Hyunjin knew instantly that he was in love. He had gathered up the courage to approach Minho and when he did the boy flashed him a flirtatious smile. Hyunjin's heart had skipped a beat and he was sure then that the two of them would end up together. After that, the two would spend time together after class free styling or going over what they had learned that day. It was so much fun and Hyunjin enjoyed every second of it. He got to know Minho's personality and who he was as a person. Hyunjin loved the way Minho would coo over photos of his cats and he loved how much dedication the boy has for dance. Each day, Hyunjin was a tad bit more infatuated with him. And he thought that Minho felt the same. The boy would always have a smile on his face when watching Hyunjin dance. Minho would only ever help Hyunjin with moves he struggled with. He would always answer his late night texts and he would laugh at Hyunjin's jokes even if they sucked. It was obvious that Minho liked him too. It gave Hyunjin confidence to confess, which he plans on doing tonight. "Let's take a break," Minho says, stopping the music. Hyunjin nods before plopping on the floor and lying down on his back. Minho bends down to grab his water bottle and chugs some of it. "Hyung..." Hyunjin says from where he is lying down. 

"Hm," Minho murmurs. 

"I have something to tell you," Hyunjin says  
.  
"What is-," Minho starts only to be interrupted by the studio door opening. 

"Hyunjin!" Jisung says, sticking his head through the doorway. Hyunjin tilts his head to the side and his eyes widen when he sees who it is.

"What are you doing here?" Hyunjin asks.

"You promised me cheesecake, remember?" Jisung says with a grin. The boy walks into the studio and looks around. His eyes land on Minho and his face flushes, "Hey, I'm Jisung. Hyunjin's friend."

"Lee Minho," The other says, holding out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Jisung." Jisung takes the dancers hand and shakes it, but he doesn't pull away. Hyunjin slowly sits up and stares at his friends' interlocked hands. He gazes up at Minho, who is looking at Jisung with desire. His eyes shine and there's a wide smile on his face that Hyunjin's never seen before. Jisung is looking back at Hyunjin's crush with a warm smile of his own and pink dusted cheeks. Hyunjin's eyes flicker back and forth between the two. What did this mean? Why are they looking at each other like this? Why does it feel like he's encroaching on something? Even though he wants to believe it's nothing, he knows deep down it isn't. Hyunjin quickly gets to his feet and his friends finally snap out of their entrancement. "I actually have to do something for my sister," Hyunjin says, "You'll buy Sungie cheesecake, won't you Minho hyung?" With that said, he grabs his stuff and rushes out of the studio. He leans against the building and holds his hand over his heart which throbs a little. "No. It was nothing. Minho likes you and you like him," Hyunjin states. Those words don't calm him at all. They just make his heart hurt a little. He shakes his head, "I'm making things up cause I'm scared of confessing. Yeah, that's it. I'll just get some sleep and I'll be fine." Hyunjin went home and slept, trying to ignore the weird pain in his heart. The next day when he went to dance practice the feeling came back. He spoke to Minho, but only about Jisung. His crush kept asking about his childhood friend and would get this weird look on his face when he does. It didn't do anything except make Hyunjin's heart hurt even more. Hyunjin had tried to ignore it, but he couldn't do much when Jisung started to ask about Minho. Eventually, Hyunjin couldn't pretend that whatever this was is nothing. Especially when Jisung had introduced Minho to their friend group. As his boyfriend. While his friends cheered for Jisung and welcomed Minho into the group, Hyunjin struggled to keep his tears back. He ran back home as soon as he could and locked himself into his room. Tears pooled from his eyes like a flood. His chest ached and his head spun. He never felt pain like that before. It seemed endless. Each time he calmed down, he would only be hit by another surge of emotion and cry once again. He kept at it until his body was weak and he had no more tears to cry, even though the pain still made his heart throb. It was then that Hyunjin realized what his mother had meant. 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

Hyunjin met Changbin while volunteering at the soup kitchen. The boy wore all black and had a stern expression on his face. He exuded a leave me alone feeling, but Hyunjin couldn't help but gravitate towards the boy. He found him interesting. And that wasn't just because he was good looking. Ok, it was part of the reason. Changbin had nice arms and you would have to be an idiot to not be somewhat interested in them. "Hi," Hyunjin said, "I'm Hwang Hyunjin. It's nice to meet you." Changbin didn't answer, but it didn't deter Hyunjin in the slightest. He kept introducing himself to the boy every time he saw him. Changbin didn't answer the next five times either, but Hyunjin was persistent. He knew that eventually Changbin would answer him. His hunch proved to be right at the tenth time of introducing himself. "Seo Changbin," The man said in a gruff tone. Hyunjin had beamed and immediately hugged Changbin out of pure joy. The other didn't know how to react and had stiffened. "Sorry, I'm just really glad that you answered me!" Hyunjin exclaimed. Changbin shook his head and went back to serving food. Hyunjin spent the rest of that day with a smile on his face and a cheery personality. He began to chat with Changbin after that. And he was proud to say that he was slowly chipping away at Changbin's outer shell. The boy is actually a huge softie beneath his whole emo exterior. "You're a good guy, Changbin," Hyunjin said on one of their slower days. 

Changbin shrugged, "I don't know about that."

"Why?" Hyunjin asked, "You're really nice even though you don't look like it. You're a big softie that loves music and dreams of producing. Not to mention, you're an ultra-talented rapper and all your lyrics are so meaningful. You always help those in need and you've never hesitated to protect me from my own clumsy self."

"Anyone would do that," Changbin said, "It doesn't make me any different."

"Oh, shush, let me compliment you!" Hyunjin exclaimed, "You're going to be a great boyfriend to someone, Seo Changbin. I mean look at you. You're the perfect package." Changbin shrugged again at his words and went to help a lady who came searching for napkins. It was then that Hyunjin's heart warmed and he knew that he was crushing on the boy. He didn't expect to fall in love with him, but there wasn't anything wrong with it. He knows it's kind of sudden, but it's not like he has anything to worry about. Changbin may even like him back or at least be willing to go on a date with him. There's no way he would be like Minho. After all, what are the chances of something like that happening twice? Hyunjin started to become more attentive to the way Changbin acted around him, trying to see if there was anything that hinted that he may like him back. He didn't find anything major except that the boy spoke with him daily, which is something he didn't do with others often. Ever since Hyunjin got Changbin to open up, he seemed a tad bit more approachable. Hyunjin wondered if that was because of him. He wondered if maybe he had gotten Changbin to change for the better. It was sort of Kdrama like, but it's possible. It meant that Hyunjin was someone special to have unlocked something like that. It gave Hyunjin courage to ask Changbin on a date. The boy knew Changbin loves music and has never been to a studio because of money issues, so he sent a text to Chan asking if he could hang out at his studio. The older told him to go right ahead and Hyunjin eagerly told Changbin about it. It was perfect. The two would get to be alone and Hyunjin could ask Changbin out. From there they would go on their first date and both fall deeper in love. They would start dating and the rest would be history. Hyunjin can't stop smiling just thinking about it. "What do you think?" Hyunjin asks as Changbin sits down in the studio. 

"It's cool," Changbin says while playing with the knobs, "Thanks for bringing me."

"Of course. I knew you would love it," Hyunjin says, taking a seat next to the boy, "Hey, so I was wondering if-" The boy doesn't get to finish his sentence as the door flies open and Felix strolls into the room. "Hey, Chris," Felix says before realizing that there were other people inside, "Oh, Binnie...is that you?"

"Lixie, what are you doing here?" Changbin says. Hyunjin shifts in his seat, feeling uncomfortable once again. Dread starts to creep up his chest and he can't help but feel a bit of deja vu. Hyunjin bites his lip, hoping that what had happened with Minho isn't happening again. "This is my friend's studio," Felix answers, "What about you?"

"Hyunjin brought me," Changbin states. 

"I didn't know that the two of you knew each other," Felix says with a smile. 

"Yeah, we volunteer at the same soup kitchen," Hyunjin mutters. 

"Oooooo, that's cool," Felix says, "It's a small world. Binnie is my neighbor."

"Your neighbor?" Hyunjin questions, his fears slowly receding. They just know each other since they were neighbors. There's nothing else there except for that. Felix nods, "Yup! I don't see him often though. He's always moping in his room. You should come out more, Binnie."

Changbin sighs "I don't know."

"Not even with me," Felix questions. Changbin looks at Felix and instantly crumples. Hyunjin has to force himself to not gape at how Felix instantly brought out Changbin's softer side. He's never been able to do that. There are still days where Changbin pushes him away, but that doesn't look like the case with Felix. "Only with you," Changbin murmurs. Felix grins before bounding forward and wrapping his arms around Changbin. The young man hugs Felix back and Hyunjin can almost hear his heart break. He doesn't even need to confirm it. Changbin doesn't like him. He's never liked him. He likes Felix. Hyunjin's friend. That is as clear as day. The two were not an official couple yet, cause Felix would never have been able to keep that a secret from the gang, but Hyunjin could tell they had an exclusive thing going on. And for the second time, Hyunjin felt his world crumble and his heart being ripped into two. He quickly excused himself from the room, not that the boys noticed since they were focused on one another. Hyunjin walks to the side of the building and lets out a strangled sob. How unlucky did he have to be for something like this to happen to him twice? What are the chances that it happens to him? This is the second time that Hyunjin has fallen in love. And the second time that he's had his heart broken. Hyunjin didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. The feeling of disappointment and embarrassment eat at his heart. How could he have been so stupid? Even after getting hurt the first time, he went and fell in love again. "Never again. I'll never fall in love again," Hyunjin whispers to himself, tears building in his eyes. It doesn't matter that the feeling of being in love warmed his entire being. The frigid feeling that came with the unrequited love hurt so much to make him wish to never love again. 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

Even though he made that claim, Hyunjin couldn't stop himself from loving. It wasn't in his nature to not love. That's why when Hyunjin got a new neighbor he had introduced himself right away and promised to help the boy around school when he started next week. Hyunjin had told himself not to fall in love with his neighbor. He wouldn't go through the pain for a third time. He was careful just like his mom told him to be. He would be nice to the neighbor, but stopped himself from getting to know him too well. But, what was he supposed to do when Seungmin invited him over to hang out? He was a new kid and he didn't know anyone else. Hyunjin had told himself it was just a hang-out. It isn't like he would fall in love with the boy at the drop of a hat. Even though it did seem Hyunjin had an affinity for doing such a thing. But, Hyunjin had made a pledge to himself and he was planning to stick by it. He had built up his defenses and was ready. He wouldn't lose this time. Except, he did. Of course, he did. Seungmin had the best weapons and Hyunjin was no match against his new neighbor's charms. Hyunjin fell in love with Seungmin's smile. He was taken away by the boy's singing voice and the way he spoke about Day6. He adored Seungmin's sweet, but sarcastic nature. And the boy had made his heart skip a beat when he took a picture of him, telling Hyunjin that he is handsome enough to be a model. It had made Hyunjin's heart stop, hearing something like that. Hyunjin managed to fall in love with Seungmin in mere hours. Something he didn't even think was possible, but with him it was. The difference was that Seungmin actually seemed to like Hyunjin back. He would complement him and would let his touches linger for a little longer. It gave Hyunjin hope that maybe one day they would become something. When they grew to know each other a bit more and develop their mutual interest. Of course, Hyunjin once again got ahead of himself. When Hyunjin had introduced Seungmin to his friends during lunchtime, Hyunjin's newest crush couldn't take his eyes off of Jeongin. Seungmin instantly slid into the seat beside Jeongin and started to speak to the youngest. The two clicked in seconds. Hyunjin watched as the two laughed and connected. Hyunjin could feel the pain creeping into him once again. Third time was supposed to be the charm. Seungmin was supposed to be connecting with him. Not Jeongin. Seungmin was supposed to be the one that actually liked him. Hyunjin didn't eat at all that day. He had trashed his food and left the cafeteria with his head down. Tears were already dripping down his cheeks. 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

The boy left the school and went to Chan's studio. He didn't care about ditching the rest of his classes. He just needed to get out of there. He couldn't stay there. Not around his friends that have been loved back. Jisung and Minho. Felix and Changbin. And now Jeongin and Seungmin. Hyunjin let out a laugh, what did they have that he didn't. What made them someone they could love? Was it their looks? Their personalities? Or was it just that fact that Hyunjin isn't someone anyone would want to be with? He may be nice and kind and friendly, but that didn't make him desirable. He's the perfect friend, but not the perfect boyfriend. Never the perfect boyfriend. Hyunjin sniffles and wipes at his cheeks, his eyes filling with more tears. He can't even make out his surroundings well with the amount of liquid in his eyes. Why did he have to be so stupid? He's gone through this three times. You would think that he would've gotten smarter. You would think that he would've stopped himself from letting his heart lay on his sleeves and bury it deep into the ground where it could never be reached. But, Hyunjin knows that he could never do that. It's not the person he is. He will always love. He will love more people even if he doesn't want to. He will love even though he'll never be loved back. That's just who Hyunjin is. He's someone who loves, but doesn't get enough love in return. That's why he can't be mad at his friends or his crushes. He can't hate them for hurting him. They don't know that Hyunjin loves easily. That he has a fragile heart that only yearns. That he will always love even if it hurts him to. How can he be mad at them for doing something that Hyunjin can't do right? It's no one's fault, but his own. Why did he have to love so easily? Why does he fall in love in seconds when it takes people years? Why did falling in love come easy to him while finding someone to love him back so hard? Why does he need to keep getting hurt? Why, why, why?! Hyunjin falls to his knees and buries his head into his hands. His body racks as he sobs louder. He just wants to be loved. Is that so much to ask? "Hyunjin?" A voice says. Hyunjin doesn't answer and just cries louder, not knowing what else to do. "What's wrong?" The voice asks again in a softer tone. Hyunjin sniffles and slowly lifts his head up to see Chan with a worried expression on his face. "N-nothing," Hyunjin stutters out. Chan shakes his head and takes a step closer to the boy. "It's not nothing," Chan says, "You're in my studio crying, Hyunjin."

"Go, I'm fine," Hyunjin murmurs. Chan sighs and gets down on his knees. He places his hands on the boy's shoulders and slowly lifts him up. Hyunjin keeps his head tilted down even though tears drip from his chin and his mouth is quivering. "I'm not going anywhere," Chan states before wrapping Hyunjin into a tight hug. Hyunjin stiffens as Chan's broad arms wrap around his figure and his head presses against his toned chest. He can feel Chan's steady heartbeat and feel the young man's hand gently patting his back. Hyunjin breath catches in his throat and his heart skips a beat. No. Not again. Not with Chan. "No...please...I can't take it anymore...no," Hyunjin exclaims. He thrashes in Chan's hold, trying to push the boy away from him. He can't fall for Chan. It will only end in disaster. Just like every other time. Chan will end up with one of his friends in his grade. He knows the entire school has been hinting on them being the school’s it couple. And they'll probably get together when Hyunjin falls for the boy holding him now. It is Hyunjin's curse. His destiny just to have his heart kicked around like a soccer ball. "I don't want to get hurt again," Hyunjin sobs, pushing at Chan. The man doesn't budge and holds Hyunjin tighter. Hyunjin continues to struggle. He punches Chan and tries to pull away from the boy's hold. "You won't," Chan insists, "I won't let you get hurt. I'll keep you safe."  
Hyunjin shakes his head "You can't." The boy continues to thrash in Chan's hold, but the other doesn't let him go for a second. Nothing can stop Hyunjin's heart from constantly loving those that will never love him back. It isn't something that anyone can just stop and for that reason Hyunjin will always be in pain. "Let me try," Chan states, "I don't care if it seems impossible. I will do everything I can so you never have to cry like this again." Hyunjin stops for a second, absorbing in Chan's words. He doesn't want to get his hopes up, but Chan is one of the most genuine people he knows. He would never say something and not go through with it. "I'm scared, hyung," Hyunjin murmurs into Chan's chest, finally allowing the other to hold him. 

"I know, I know. I'm here, Hyunjin. You don't need to be scared," Chan says, "I'm here." Hyunjin sobs again, still unsure of trusting Chan and giving his heart a chance to hurt him again. "I'm not going anywhere," Chan states. Hyunjin cries harder, wishing with his whole being that Chan's words are true. Cause he doesn't know how much more hurt his heart will be able to take.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. It's kinda sad, but also open-ended cause Chan was there for Hyunjin. But, who knows what that will develop into. If it develops into anything that is, Hyunjin's fears may be true. I guess it's all up to your interpretation or maybe I'll make another part if you would like. Hyunchan? Super underrated, but it has a soft spot in my heart. If you enjoyed this one-shot and would like to see more from me please vote, comment, follow me, add this story to your library and check out my new story Collision Course. I'll see you in my next one-shot! Bye! 


End file.
